The present invention relates to an expansible band which may be used in the malting of watches, bracelets or the like.
Expansible bands are already known. One type of such bands is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,348, the contents of which are filly incorporated herein. As the band is expansible, it may be moved between an expanded configuration, e.g. when being pulled over the user""s hand, and a filly contracted configuration, to which latter configuration the band is biased. When the band is worn by a user, the band is intended to remain in its stable, fully contracted configuration. The size of the band when in its fully contracted configuration should thus fit the size of the wrist of the user.
It is, of course, well known that different persons have different wrist sizes. However, in existing expansible bands, the length of the bands in their fully contracted configuration cannot be further reduced, without using specialized tools or by experienced technicians. Thus, for example, watch manufacturers cannot stock bands of one size only, but have to stock expansible bands of different sizes, e.g. large, medium and small, for fitting the wrist size of different users. This would create problems for stock management, and add to the cost.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an expansible band in which the aforesaid shortcoming is mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.
According to the present invention, there is provided an expansible band including at least a first, a second and a third band member, each including a plurality of inter-engaged link members, wherein at least said first band member is movable between an expanded configuration and a stable contracted configuration, wherein said first band member is releasably engaged with said second band member, and said second band member is releasably engaged with said third band member.